The consequences of falling in love
by Roxytj22
Summary: Just another Skyeward fanfic. Set after season 1 finale. It's a bit of a ward redemption. This is how I want season 2 to go. It's only T because of course language.
1. Torture

CHAPTER 1

***WARD***

My first week in jail was a lot different than what I expected. I had already prepared myself for the torture I had thought I would get but everyone seemed to have forgotten about me. I was still beaten up from my fight with May but the worst pain I suffered was from the inside. I knew I was going to be in this cell for the rest of my life and I knew I deserved it. Skye was right. I was a murderer. Even though I was only following orders it was my hand that pulled the trigger and ended their lives. I would cry myself to sleep every night just thinking about what I had done. I was weak and vulnerable. No matter what I told myself I was still the weak little boy that couldn't shoot his dog.

***SKYE***

"Knock, knock." I heard Coulson say from outside my bunk.

"Hey!" I said forcing a smile as I opened my door.

"May and I are going to see Ward. I thought you might want to come." He said nervously. He knew Ward was a soft spot for me as I'd been breaking down every time anyone mentioned his name for the past week.

"What do you mean by see?" I asked.

"May feels like Ward doesn't have enough scars, and I am going down to see if his larynx has gotten any better. If it has were going to start interrogation." He replied with a slight smile.

"Sounds like fun. Do you think May would mind if I helped with giving him more scars?" I asked with a big grin.

"You deserve at least a few hits Skye. I'm giving him one for every lie he told me I suggest you do the same." May said as she walked around a corner.

I was surprisingly calm on the walk down to Ward's cell at the bottom of the playground. The plan was for Coulson to go in and ask him a few questions then for me and May to go in and release the anger we have built up over the last week on him. Coulson wanted to do a "test" to see if anyone on the team meant anything to Ward before me and May showed ourselves.

***WARD***

I heard a loud pair of footsteps coming towards my cell and I wondered who it was. By the sounds of their walking it was a heavily built man. I stood up just as Coulson walked through the door.

"Sir?" I said, startled.

"Skye and May are dead." He said blankly.

"SKYE IS WHAT?" I yelled startled. My knees gave way as I felt my heart break into pieces.

"Dead. Garret ordered her death a few days before he died. A hydra team stormed the bus and killed May and Skye. Then I killed them." Coulson said, irritated.

"Skye's dead?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. So is May." He replied.

"Sky-" I felt my voice brake.

"You care about Skye." He said.

"I loved her." I confessed.

"Yet you betrayed her?" He asked.

"I had sworn my loyalties to Garret long before I met her." I replied.

"Please stop talking about Skye in past tense. Girls you can come in now." He replied.

I heard footsteps and I saw May and Skye walk around the corner. When I saw Skye my heart stuttered. She was alive.

"What?" I questioned.

"That was a test. I wanted to see if you actually cared for anyone." Coulson said.

"Surprise. I have a soul." I replied, sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go that far." Coulson said blankly.

Skye looked so different from when I last saw her. The fire had gone from her eyes and it had looked like she had given up all hope. She had red puffy eyes with bags under them and cracked lips. She looked ruined. Poor Skye. What had I done?

***SKYE***

When I met Ward's eyes I saw something in them I had never seen before. Worry, maybe? Or guilt? It was gone almost as soon as it had come and he'd gone back to his blank face. But then a second later he looked as if he was about to cry. Before I knew what was happening he was running at me with his arms out. My instincts made me punch him in the face but later I felt guilty when I realised he was trying to hug me. Maybe a shove would have been more appropriate.

"Dammit Skye. I think you just dislocated my nose." He said, as his nose dripped with blood.

There was a horrible cracking sound as he pushed his nose back into place.

"He still has feelings for you Skye." Coulson said.

"It's a weakness." Ward mumbled.

"Having feelings isn't a weakness. It's a part of being human." I said.

"Then maybe it's better not to be human." Ward said with a scowl.

"Your halfway there." I said with a blank face.

"Your torture begins today. May, you are in charge of external. Skye, internal. I'll be on the bus. Take as long as you need. Oh, and, happy birthday Grant." Coulson said as he left.

"There's no need to torture me. I'll tell you everything you want to know." Ward called after him.

"No need?" I asked. "I'll give you a need. You betrayed us. You killed thousands of men. You are a murderer." I spat at him.

***WARD***

May marched toward him with a sudden urge and kicked him hard in the stomach, cracking some of his ribs. He bit hard on his tongue and tasted blood. There was no need to fight back. He deserved this.

"That's my way of saying fuck you." She said harshly.

"Yes you did. A couple of times. Do you miss it?" He asked jokingly.

That comment earned another kick to the stomach.

"You wish." May said bitterly.

"Skye. It's my birthday. Can I please talk to you alone for a minute." I begged.

Skye nodded her head to May and she walked out.

"I can expla-" I started.

"DID YOU EVEN BELIEVE ANY OF THE STUFF YOU SAID TO ME?" She screamed.

I stayed silent.

"SHEILD is about protecting people. All you need to join is a dedication to the greater good." She mocked. I thought that was you. I thought that was what you believed. I trusted you. I looked up to you. I fell in love with you." She said, her voice cracking on the last words. "I fell in love with a mask. A Ward that doesn't even exist. The real ward is there." She pointed at me. "Hydra Ward. Nazi Ward." I flinched at the word nazi.

"Tell me, what did you think joining Hydra would give you? Power? A family? Hydra gave you nothing. You have nothing." She spat.

"Stop." I muttered

"No power." She continued.

"Skye." I sobbed.

"No family."

"Please." I screamed, feeling my heart tearing into pieces.

"No friends."

"Skye." I screamed.

"No... love." She hissed.

"Stop it, please!" I shrieked. "Just kill me. Please. I want to die!"

"Have you forgotten, Ward? I'll never give you what you want." She said as she stormed out.

I spent the rest of the day wishing for death. I let my emotions get the better of my as I cried myself to sleep that night. I dreamed of her.

***SKYE***

That night I sat up watching security footage of ward cell. After he cried himself to sleep he mumbled my name a few times and some sentences that sounded like 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you'. I was surprised I had that much effect on Ward. Turns out he was more human than I thought.

***WARD***

The next day was similar to the first day of torture. May came in first and beat me until my whole body ached, then Skye came in later. She took a different approach that day though.

"Coulson said I was too hard on you, yesterday. After seeing the footage of you in your cell last night I had to agree with him. He wants me to let you speak." She said.

"I know the things I did are making it hard for you to forgive me but-" I started.

"They are unforgivable things. Fitz is in a coma because of you. I'm not even going to speak the number of allies you've betrayed or the number of people you've lied to." She said, interrupting.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I had no choice. But Skye... My feelings for you... They're real. They always have been and they always will be. Skye, I love you." I said.

"Oh, right. Because love conquers all, right? Because your feelings are real I can just forget about everything else and accept you for what you are. A killer. You disgust me."

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the cell. I sobbed until I slept that night. She had no idea what she put me through. Get the knowledge that I can't have her was enough to disarm me. I found the hidden camera and spoke to it for a while. I know she was listening.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I started out saying but after an hour I was yelling and crying to the camera.

"Skye! I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna kill myself if you don't come down here. SKYE! SKYE! SKYE PLEASE, BABY PLEASE! I KNOW THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME, SKYE!" I yelled banging my head against the prison wall. The last thing I remember was seeing a gas seep into the cell through a small pipe.

***SKYE***

After seeing Ward lose it in his cell that night I cried myself to sleep. I knew he loved me, but that wasn't enough. I needed him to feel pain. More than he already did. I needed him to beg for death. Coulson had prepped me for what was to happen the next day. He would suffer.

***WARD***

I woke up in a padded cell. I recognised the walls immediately. We were on the bus. I heard muffled laughter from outside.

"Damn it!" A man who's voice I didn't recognise muttered.

"Say it Sam! Say it!" I recognised Skye's voice and laughter immediately.

"You sunk my battleship." Sam said.

I heard Skye giggling. I was so upset. We used to play battleship all the time. That was our thing. It pained me to hear Skye happy. She had moved on but I hadn't. I had a flashback to the first time we had played. I had claimed it was a part of her training but I really just wanted an excuse to spend more time with her. She sunk my battleship. Now I felt as if I was on a battleship that she had sunk. The ocean water claiming me. I felt water on my face and tasted its saltiness. I was crying again. She sunk my battleship.

***SKYE***

It pained me to play battleship without Ward. I played with a SHEILD trainee called Sam Potter. I was his SO. We got along well but he didn't understand me. Coulson had told us to play battleship outside Ward's cell on the bus. It was hard to say the same things I had once said to ward. It was hard to laugh. But it was even harder to see Ward after we did it. He looked broken, like he had given up on himself. He didn't eat or talk or drink. We let him be for days but he was broken. He had given up on his robot face and shown us who he really was. A weak coward that depended on orders for sanity. I felt sorry for him. He was broken.


	2. Kiss me

Chapter 2

***WARD***

I didn't eat. I didn't drink. I didn't talk. I didn't cry. I sat on my cot staring at my cell wall. It had been 4 days since I had eaten or had more than a few sips of water. I wasn't trying to prove anything, I just saw no point in making an effort to stay alive. I saw no point in life without Skye and SHIELD. They were the only family I wanted to belong to. I didn't realise how lucky I was to have them until I lost them. Rephrase, I didn't realise how lucky I was to have them until I destroyed them.

I heard the door open behind me but I didn't get up. I assumed it was the guard that brung in my food and water. I was shocked however when I lifted my head and saw Coulson and May. May was holding a long metal rod with a type of button on one end and two barbs of what looked like chicken wire on the other end. Putting my head back down I let out a sigh guessing that it would be another form of torture I would have to endure.

"Ward. We're going to need hydra intel from you. Names, secret bases, secrets, how they run, that kind of stuff. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the easier way. Your choice." I heard Coulson say behind me.

When I didn't answer straight away I felt a prod in the back and a moment later was on my back screaming in agony as the rod May was holding to me sent out a zap of electricity.

"We don't have all day. Spill." She said.

Catching my breath, I muttered. "I was never loyal to hydra, only Garret. He was always very secretive about Hydra's movements and would only ever tell me what I needed to know. I'm guessing the first thing they will do is bust me out. Then it will be up to me to give orders on how to proceed. I was Garret's right hand man after all."

"That doesn't help us." Coulson said, bitterly.

"Well, that's all I know." I replied.

Letting out a sigh, Coulson left. Turning to May I had just enough time to inhale a sharp breath and wince as I saw the metal rod being jabbed in my direction once more. I felt the electric shock whip through my body as I fell to the floor and arched my back in pain. The last thing I felt was the agonising shock pulsing through my body as I finally blacked out.

***SKYE***

Lying on my bed at 3am I realised that I was broken too. I cursed myself because after all that had happened I only felt pity towards Ward. Sometimes I wondered that if Coulson had been the one to rescue Ward from prison things might be different. Last night I went to sit outside Ward's cell door on the bus.

"Why'd u do it?" I had asked him, my voice cracking.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." He replied.

I sighed, as I said. "I believe you're a good person, deep down."

Letting out a sob, Ward finally opened up to me. He told me about his brother, about how he burned his house down knowing that Maynard was it. He told me how Garret had busted him out of jury, only to abandon him in the woods for 6 months. He told me how Garret had hit him and told him he was worthless and told him he was nothing without Garret. Listening to what he said, I finally thought understood. He was not a bad person, he was a good person, that bad things had happened to.

Thinking about Ward now I suddenly felt a blinding passion and without thinking I ran out of my bunk, through his cell door, and straight into his firm arms.

***WARD***

As I finally came to, the first thing I heard was the increasingly loud sound of running feet. I barely had time to compose myself when a bare footed and barely clothed Skye came running through my cell door and straight into my arms. I was so shocked that I literally gawped down at the beautiful girl crying in my arms. Skye suddenly yanked my mouth down to meet hers and started kissing me with a fiery passion that I quickly mirrored. We clutched at each other with a vicious need to be close. My tongue traced Skye's bottom lip eagerly, begging for entrance. She quickly gave it and our tongues fused together. Skye's legs wrapped around my waist, she was now pressing as close to me as humanly possible. When the need for air became essential we reluctantly pulled apart, catching our breath.

"Wow." I muttered.

***MAY***

As a field agent I had been trained to act at a moments notice and keep my senses awake at all times. Because of that I awake at the slightest noises and movements. I found myself slightly shocked at hearing running footsteps so early in the morning as it was only 0300. My first thought was 'THE BASE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED' before I realised that thought was stupid as it was only one pair of feet that I had heard. Slightly curious I slipped out of my bunk and followed the sounds to the bus. I saw a dark figure open the cargo hold and run up the stairs. When I was halfway up the stairs I heard the familiar sound of the bus' containment chamber's door shutting. I wondered what someone would want with ward at this ungodly hour. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into the briefing room to pull up the security feed for Ward's cell. The sight before me was one I had not anticipated.

Skye and Ward were enveloped in each other's arms sharing a very passionate and fierce kiss. At once I assumed that Skye was working for Hydra too and that she had betrayed us but my concerns were quickly dismissed a few minutes after they pulled away from each other.

"Wow." Ward muttered.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you." Skye said as she got up and started pacing. After about a minute she slowly approached Ward looking conflicted. Before I could even guess at what was about to happen Skye slapped Ward across the face so hard that his head whipped back back.

"Consider me confused." Ward grunted, clutching his cheek.

"You horridly irresistible bastard." Skye muttered.

"Oh, right, kiss me, slap me, then insult me. Is this a new form of torture? Let me ask u something Skye. Can I get any more broken? What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg for death?" He sobbed. "I can't take this anymore Skye. Just kill me. I know that's-" he was cut off by Skye giving him another kiss. Unlike the last one, this kiss was gentle and full of compassion. Seeing the interaction take place I was thoroughly confused. I sat down on the holotable to watch.

***SKYE***

"Oh, right, kiss me, slap me, then insult me." Ward sobbed. "Is this a new form of torture? Let me ask u something Skye. Can I get any more broken? What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg for death? Wait, I've already done that, haven't I? I can't take this anymore Skye. Just kill me. I know that's-" I cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that told him I cared. To my surprise, he was the one to pull away.

"Just leave Skye. Tell Coulson I can't be any more broken than I already am." He said with a sigh.

"Coulson doesn't even know I'm here. I couldn't sleep and I was thinking of you and I don't know what came over me but I came in here and you were sitting on the floor looking so sexy and I just-" I paused and let out a breath. "I don't know Ward. I'm just really confused at the moment."

Ward shook his head and came to stand in front of me. I was very aware of how close he was to me and I couldn't help but think that he looked so hot with his light stubble and messy hair.

"Your confused? You storm into my cell, kiss me, slap me, insult me, kiss me again and now your telling me your confused." He said with a smirk. Looking up into his eyes I realised that by coming here I was only causing him more hurt and I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I said as I took a step back from him and ran my fingers through my hair. "I shouldn't have come." As I started to turn away I felt fingers close around my wrist. Turning my head I saw Ward with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't go." He said.

"Why? I'm only causing you more pain with me being here. Why do you want me here?" I asked.

"Because I love you." He said simply and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "And I'm sorry it cost you my betrayal for me to figure it out. If I could rewind I would. But I can't, and I have nothing I can do to show you how sorry I am. I don't even deserve to die. I deserve to rot in this cell for thousands of lifetimes. I deserve to be cut up and left to bleed a hundred times over. I deserve this torture."

"I know," I said. "But do I deserve to live a life knowing the man I love is rotting in a cell? I don't think so. I'm left with a dilemma. You deserve your punishment, but I don't. So what can I do?"

"You, you love me?" He muttered.

"Yes." I said simply. "And I'm sorry it cost me your betrayal for me to figure it out. If I could rewind, I would. But I can't, and you can't do anything to make me forgive you. So what can I do?"

"Kiss me." He growled. That was all the encouragement I needed and I slammed my mouth to his. When we kissed I forgot about the outside world and it was just me and him, with our mouths battling to show each other how we felt.


	3. The tide is rising

Authors note

Thanks so much for your amazing reviews! They have been so supportive!

Also guys... LESS THAN A MONTH UNTIL SEASON 2! AHH! IM SO EXCITED! AND I HEARD THEY WERE GOING TO ADD SOME AVENGERS INTO SEASON 2! AHH!

Ok I'm done... ENJOY MY LOVELIES!

Chapter 3

***SKYE***

"Remember to keep your shoulders up and your elbows close to your body. This is boxing, not ballet." I said to Sam as he was doing a terrible job of hitting the punching bag in the cargo hold.

"Do you have to be so critical?" He asked. "A compliment once in a while wouldn't hurt you too much would it?"

"Keep you shoulders up." I snapped. "If you deserved a compliment I'd give you one."

"Ooh, burn." Trip sniggered from the stairs, where he was sitting to watch.

"Who was your SO anyway?" Sam huffed.

"Ten push ups." I replied.

"Fine." He sighed. "That's better than pull ups. I don't ever want to do another pull up again." Smirking, I remembered a time when I had said the same words to Ward when I'd first joined the team.

"If you find yourself hanging off the edge of a building, your gonna want to do at least one." I said, remembering my SO's reply.

"So who was your SO?" Sam asked.

"He's no longer a SHEILD agent." I replied, truthfully.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Were you close?"

"No, no. He didn't die." I said, laughing. "He was a Hydra sleeper agent."

"Oh, who?" Sam asked.

"Ward." I smirked, thinking of our last encounter.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. You guys had a thing, right?" He asked.

"Yeh, well, I dunno. It was complicated." I sighed.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Maybe another time."

"Ok. So what's next boss?"

"Mission briefing in five." I heard Coulson's voice say over the comms.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'll see you in five minutes." I said.

***SAM***

As I watched Skye walk away I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I was planning to ask her if she wanted to hang out in my bunk after training to watch a movie. So far I'd been with SHEILD for almost two months and I was already missing my house back in New York. It was strange spending most of your time either underground or in the air. I was looking forward to getting this mission over and done with so I could take Skye back to where she belonged. To The Rising Tide. Her ex boyfriend Miles had died in a motorbike incident in Hong Kong a few weeks after he was left stranded there and most of The Rising Tide thought he had been our last chance at getting Skye back but a specialist team had been put together at the hope of getting Skye to see straight. The six man team would infiltrate SHEILD at different times and each have a job to do. I would start a relationship with Skye to gain her trust, Lauren would turn her against SHEILD, Julie would be her best friend, and Daniel and Rob would provide help from the outside. It was a perfectly structured plan that would make sure Skye came home. She was an asset and now that Miles was gone she was officially the best hacker in the world. They needed her, and they would get her.

***MAY***

"You seem lost in thought." I said as I approached Sam who moments before had been staring at the wall.

"That hacker of yours, she's quite something." He said.

"She's not just apart of our team, she's also apart of our family." I said.

"Yeh. I can see that. You guys really care for her." He replied.

"She's like my daughter. I can see that you like her, I'm not blind." I smirked as I saw the scared look on his face. "I don't mind. You could be good for her."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes. She needs a distraction from him." I said, thinking back to what I saw last night in Ward's cell. "But if you hurt her. I will brake both of your legs and arms before leaving you in the middle of the Pacific Ocean to drown. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir." He said with a salute.

Chuckling, I walked with Sam to the briefing room.

Authors note

Ooh... So the plot thickens! Sorry there wasn't Skyeward in this chapter, I was just doing a quickie. Please review and let me know what you think! What did you think of Sam's POV? How do you think the story should develop? Do you want a Ward redemption sooner rather than later? Let me know!

Also if you haven't seen guardians of the galaxy yet then go see it ASAP! It's amazing! I love Groot so fricking much omg I can't even ahhhhh!

Love you xx!


End file.
